Welcome Home
by J-J-Sawyer-Phillips
Summary: Based off of a suggestion from soapdiva288208. A prequel of sorts to Everything We Need, which mentioned an instance of Killian and Emma being only briefly separated from each other since their relationship began. Captain Swan, with an M rating to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, even though I love them like my own.


Emma storms up the grand staircase, heading directly for her room. She's been up since dawn, driving everyone else mad with her restless need to expend energy. She'd taken her horse out for a run around the lake first thing; the poor beast had come back lathered in sweat, but was given an extra thorough rub down for her trouble. Then it was archery lessons with Snow and Henry. Thankfully they weren't using fully tipped arrows, otherwise a couple of unlucky wandering chickens and geese might have been added to the menu thanks to her distraction. Etiquette and decorum with Blue had been a complete waste of time because she couldn't sit still long enough for anything to really sink in; history and geography with Nova and Grumpy was just as bad. Finally, someone had managed to rope David into sword practice with his daughter.

It had worked out some of her pent up stress, but even trained princes have their limits. She'd bloodied his lip with a left cross before he finally threw in the towel and gave up on her. The words "go to your room" had actually been yelled at one point, but to be fair, Emma knew she had earned it. She's upset and worried and taking it out on everyone else, because it's been exactly 4 days, 3 hours, 8 minutes, and 56 seconds since Killian left. Granted, he only left because he was their best emissary, and David had practically ordered him to go; but ever since the aftermath of Neverland, neither of them can stand the thought of being separated for very long. Unfortunately, her lack of a formal royal education combined with a notoriously undiplomatic temper have all but chained her to their kingdom. Plus, since she is still technically heir to the throne, she's an asset they cannot afford to lose.

She keeps running through these excuses for her behavior in her mind, but she knows that none of them is entirely right. She _is_ missing Killian like crazy, but mostly because she is insanely fucking horny. Two nights of trying and failing to enter Dreamscape had taken their toll, but last night, she had finally made it; unfortunately for her, a certain former pirate had insisted that they "not distract him from his duties." Emma didn't _mind_ just spending time with him—hearing his voice and seeing his face had calmed a lot of her anxieties about his safety. However, she and her body have rather gotten used to her lover's nightly care and attention. Going without sex by itself wouldn't be so horrible, but then not having Killian's warm body next to hers…

Once she slams the doors to their rooms shut, Emma immediately starts stripping her sweat and dirt stained practice gear and throwing it to the side. Normally, she'd be a little more considerate to the staff of servants, but she just doesn't have the patience tonight. She goes to the bathroom and starts the shower, incredibly grateful that she had put her foot down with her list of conditions for returning to the Enchanted Forest. Indoor plumbing, electricity, and hot running water had topped the list. Thankfully, many of the citizens of Storybrooke had been "cursed" with lives that made them skilled in bringing over and maintaining modern luxuries to their new/old land. Portals can, of course, be made and opened at any time, but doing so for trivial things is not always the best idea.

She goes to the hidden cabinet in the wall, placing her hand over the panel and letting a few sparks of her magic identify her to the spell. Having a secret, magically locked "toy chest" may seem a bit like overkill to some, but not only is Emma fiercely protective of what little privacy she and Killian have as members of the nobility, she also has a teenage son. More than anything else, she wants to pretty much never do to Henry what Snow and David did to her back in Storybrooke. Knowing that your parents have sex and seeing the evidence that your parents are having sex are two very big distinctions! Steam is starting to curl through the air when she finally has everything ready.

The shower itself is set into the corner of the room, so that it's entirely open on two sides. Aside from the security aspect of no one being able to hide in there or able to sneak up on whoever is using it, Killian pretty much has no inhibitions when it comes to nudity, and Emma is losing hers as well. There's a bit of a stone lip to keep water from covering the whole floor, but no glass and no curtains. She steps under the hot spray, letting the water trail down her body. The heat feels wonderful on her sore muscles, and bits of hay and grime slip away down the drain. But this does nothing to calm the restless need she's feeling. After applying just the right about of lube, she turns the vibrator on and slides it inside her. It has nothing on her lover, but it's the next best thing, easing the tension inside her just a bit as she pushes it slowly in and out.

She starts slipping her hands along her body, pausing to knead her breast or tweak her nipples, imagining that Killian's the one doing these amazing things to her. But soon, even this is not enough; she needs to get off now! Her fingers go immediately to her clit, and she changes the speed and angle of the vibrator. The tension doesn't leave though; it just keeps building and building. She stops her movement and leans her head against the wall, frustrated beyond belief. She focuses hard on her breathing, anything to ignore the ache in her belly that's only grown. The warm water keeps sluicing down her body, bringing tingles of awareness everywhere; it's like everything is conspiring against her, taunting her, teasing her…

"Gods damn you, Killian Jones! How long have you been back, how long have you been watching me, and are you fucking kidding me right now?"

A throaty purr sends chills up her spine, accompanied by a pair of teasing nips to the back of her neck. "Just now, long enough, and am I ever anything less than serious when it comes to the pleasure of the most beautiful woman in all the realms? Do you have any idea how absolutely ravishing you looked a moment ago? Head thrown back, dripping wet, pleasuring yourself… You are perfection itself, Emma Swan."

They moan in unison when he thrusts up into her, everything else forgotten but their intense desire for each other. His right hand grips her waist, but he reaches his left for hers and laces their fingers together. Now isn't the time for soft, romantic gestures; both are frantic with need. Emma squeezes her thighs together and clenches tight around him, making him groan. "Not the brightest idea, lass."

Before her senses can even process it, he has her back pinned against the shower wall. Then she's being lifted up, high enough to wrap her legs around his waist and for him to bury his cock inside her once more. The gentle violence of the act and his fierce blue eyes drive every thought and every breath from her body. She might be slightly bruised come morning, but she doesn't care; Killian is back home, and she feels whole again. "Gods, but I have missed you, Emma love! Waking up these last four mornings and not watching the rising sun caress your body, making it glow… It's a sight I've come to treasure each day, and the hours without you seemed emptier for not having seen it."

"You talk too much, Jones. Just. Keep. Fucking. Me!" She can't help but shriek a little on her last word, because he puts her command into action, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her. Over and over, hard and fast, his ability to give her exactly what she needs never failing to surprise her. Within a few thrusts, she comes apart for him; her orgasm is so shattering that her magic breaks free of her iron self-control. Sparks of power and droplets of water sting their skin in the midst of a storm she's conjured. Killian loves nothing more that seeing her like this—completely abandoned and wanton and beyond taming; only he gets to see her like this, because he's the only one she trusts.

Her magic pulls on his, urging him to set it free. But he holds the power back, unwilling to give in to the siren-call just yet. He hasn't yet had enough of his Swan. He taps into just enough of his ability to shed most of the water off of their skin, but they'll still end up ruining another set of silk sheets with the moisture from their bodies. "Hold on just a little tighter, lass. I've got you."

He feels her groan against the skin of his shoulder and neck, where she dropped her head once her orgasm hit. But she does as he asks, legs muscles taking a firmer grip on his hips and waist and arms wrapping around his chest. He carefully lays her down before joining her on the bed, body close to hers. He lets her float and drift on the high for a while, skimming his fingers and left hand over the curves and valleys of her skin. But then he can't resist kissing the exposed line of her jaw. And then her throat and collarbone. This woman of contradictions—princess, sorceress, warrior, sheriff, lover, fighter—simply being near her has become vital to his continued existence. It's when he's kissing her stomach that he looks up and notices her green eyes staring at him with love and awe.

"Welcome home, Killian."

"Why thank you, love! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this poor, humble sailor was missed."

"You are many things, my Lord Admiral, but poor and humble aren't among them. But yes, I was a complete brat to everyone all day because I couldn't get you out of my head!"

"So, you're saying you've been naughty, princess?" The question is accompanied by another kiss above her navel and a light slap of his hand against her hipbone. "Have you earned a spanking, darling?"

Emma grins at his incorrigible playfulness. The only warning he gets is the flash of emerald fire in her eyes before he is flipped over onto his back and being straddled. "I might have at that, Captain, but you definitely deserve punishment for spying on me."

"Is it really spying if the person in question belongs-" His words are cut off in a hiss of pleasure as she sinks down on him. "Gods help me, woman, but I am all yours!" Emma knows that he waited on her pleasure, that he brought her release without taking his own. They have all night, but she wants to see him just as needy, just as frantic, and just as bonelessly satisfied as she was moments ago. She takes him hard and fast, knowing exactly how close he came to losing control in their shower, how desperate he was to come with her. She knows his body almost as well as her own, using that knowledge to touch and kiss him in just the right places, even as his thumb works over her clit to build the pressure back inside her again.

He sits up, wrapping an arm around her and pining her to his chest. Their mouths meld together in a duel of tongues. A vicious, desperate kiss. Every breath is shared, every thought passes from one to the other, pleasure and love echoing back. It could be hours, minutes, or mere seconds; all that matters is the fact that together, they are creating a whole much stronger than either of them alone. When they both come, screaming each other's names, a burning white light surrounds them before pulsing out into the universe.


End file.
